1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in the field of fiber optics, and more particularly to advantageous aspects of systems and methods for applying a coating to an optical fiber.
2. Description of Prior Art
Optical fiber is typically coated as part of the manufacturing process. It is advantageous for the coating material to be applied as quickly as possible. However, it is also important for the coating material to be applied uniformly around the fiber, and for the fiber to be centered within the coating material. Although systems have been developed in the prior art for applying coating material, these systems suffer from certain limitations.
For example, issues have arisen with respect to coating a fiber with a coating material having a viscosity lower than 100 centipoises. Where a lower viscosity coating material is used, it has proven necessary to reduce processing speeds in order to maintain the quality of the coated fiber. At higher processing speeds, it has been found that there is a tendency for bubbles to form in lower viscosity coating materials. These bubbles tend to produce defects in the applied coating. It has also been found that, at higher processing speeds, it is difficult to maintain the centering of the fiber within the coating.